Reckless
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: Sometimes people get restless. Family sticks together, through thick and thin. A meeting, a chance taken and a rescue gone wrong. Who will be reckless this time and will they survive...
1. Intro

Hello people! I've been watching the new "Thunderbirds are Go" TV series and it inspired me back to my old habits and to start writing again. This is my new story and here is a taster before I set about getting the first chapter out. Review's are always welcomed. Hope you enjoy!

PS. I am an original TB fangirl at heart, hated the movie, but can see thing in TAG that I can merge the old and new together.

Prelude

* * *

It was 5am and the sun was already peeking through the shutters of Scott's bedroom window. The young man himself was already up and out on the beach, running. Lap after lap he ran, until he had worked up a wholesome sweat which dripped off his forehead and trickled down his back as he continued to push his own limits.

He wanted to get the anger out of his head before he left the island later that morning. He was to go on a business trip that had long been put off for too long, in preference to stay on the island and keep IR running smoothly.

Unfortunately this particular trip could be put off no longer, and so, Scott was taking his frustration out on the beach, instead of on his family. His father had run out of excuses for him not to go and people were starting to ask questions.

Coming to a slower pace, Scott wiped the sweat from his face which was irritating his eyes and made the final turn to head back up to the house. He slowed down to a walk, letting his muscles relax and cool down. He stopped and stretched his arms above his head and then removed his damp t-shirt, using the material to wipe away sweat from his chiselled torso.

Scott hated leaving the island – except when he was on a rescue – hated the fact he would not be there if his brothers or father needed him. He detested the attention he received if he was recognised while doing work for Tracy Enterprises. The looks, or fawning from both men and women, always had him on edge. This particular meeting was with one of his father rivals and none of them like the hostile intensity these meetings always held.

Scott paused in his walk back to the house to glance over the vast ocean, the warm sun glinting off the gentle waves as they lapped up the beach towards him. Sighing, Scott made his way back up to the house to pack his bag and have a last debrief with his father, before the dreaded meeting he had to head later on.

* * *

A blond haired woman held her mobile to her ear, listening intently to the man on the line. "Yes, it is today." She replied confidently in a British accent, "No I won't let that happen, you can trust me. I will call you later once it has been done." And with that she gave a small smile and clicked the phone off.

Getting up from the chair she occupied, she looked around the empty meeting room. Her eyes came to rest on one name plate before she walked over to the drinks trolley. As normal it had been prepared earlier and she carefully tipped a small bottle of clear liquid into the water jug.

"That should just about do it." She whispered.

Popping the small bottle back in her handbag she left the room quietly, knowing no-one would disturb anything she had prepared.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Jeff sipped his black coffee as he sat in his comfy chair and studied the pictures of his sons on the wall. Such fine young men they were. Clever, honourable and handsome to boot. They were his pride and joy. He wished he could have saved their mother, oh how he missed his wife.

Sighing he swung his chair around just as his eldest came through the door, freshly showered and looking very smart in his suit.

"Good morning, Son" Jeff greeted his dark haired son. "I know how much you hate this, but I'm afraid it's your turn again."

Scott gave his father a half smile, knowing this was a heartfelt apology from his father. "Yeah, the family business and all that. If only we could just tell them no over email, it would be so much easier."

Jeff smiled back "If it was that easy, son, none of us would ever go to meetings. We have to be seen to be involved or there'll be to many questions about us and that could endanger IR and our cover."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though." Scott replied in resignation. "So how do you want me to put it to them this time? Not ready to merge? Not enough funding? Need more time for testing?"

Jeff looked down at his laptop before staring Scott in the eyes "Strangely, this time they aren't trying to buy any of our industries, or plans. They want to propose a deal about something they have, that we might want. To be honest Scott, I have no idea what they are up to. Use your head, and feel free to walk out if you feel the need. Listen to them, make the right noises and then get back home. With Gordon out of action, I don't want you away from base any longer than necessary."

"Yes, Sir." Scott replied instantly, "I wonder what it is they have?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now. Have a safe flight son, and let John know when you are heading back. He'll keep track of you as usual. There will be a car waiting to drive you to the meeting."

"Will do father. See you later." Scott headed back out the door towards the hanger but stopped off at the kitchen on his way by. Out of his brothers, only one was up. Virgil managed to make it to the kitchen in his shorts and clap Scott on the shoulder in sympathy. He wanted to see his big brother off.

"See you later, bro. Watch out for the cousin. Last year I thought she was gonna eat me alive, if she got any closer during the meeting she would have been in my lap!" Virgil recalled with a laugh.

Scott rolled his eyes "Thanks for that, Virg. I'm just going to listen and get out of there as quick as I can. I'll see you later."

Chuckling, Virgil nodded and watched his oldest brother grab a bagel and head off to the hanger.

As Scott took off in Tracy One, the residents of Tracy Island who were still asleep began to stir.

Another day had begun, none of them knew just how difficult it was about to become…


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for your reviews and support. I am having fun with this one! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Tracy One soared through the blue sky towards Los Angelas. Scott could fly his father's plane with his eyes shut and he enjoyed the smooth flight across the ocean. His chronometer chimed and John's hologram appeared in front of him.

"Hey John, what's up?" Scott greeted closest sibling. "Any situations I should be aware of?"

John's eyes automatically scanned his holo-view of Earth and shook his head, "Negative Scott. I'm just checking in. All quiet planet side and looks like you've got no turbulence ahead."

"FAB. You will keep me posted if anything comes up won't you?" Scott asked "I'm hoping to wrap this up quickly and get back by tonight. My ETA is 45 minutes. Can you call ahead to the chauffeur and let him know I'll be going straight to the Ritz. I just want to get this over with."

"FAB Scott." Was Johns prompt reply, before pausing and gently adding "You know you could stay the night and have a bit of a break for once. Father wouldn't mind really, no matter what he says. Think of it as a mini vacation."

"No way! Give me a cool beer and a white sandy beach – preferably somewhere called Tracy Island – and I'll be a happy man…" Scott was interrupted by John.

"I went ahead and booked you a Suit anyway. At least have a couple of hours rest before you fly home, ok?" Scott raised his eyebrows inquisitively as John continued, "After the meeting go to the bar, chat with the ladies and switch off for a bit, then come home. That's all I'm saying Scotty. We've had back to back rescues for the last few weeks and we need everyone on top form. If a few more hours away from home will help you relax, then it's worth it Scott. Don't throw an opportunity like this away."

Scott rolled his eyes to the sky "John…" he warned "Don't. I know you are trying to help, but you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. Gordon was the one who was injured and he should be cleared for duty in the next couple of days… I'll take a break then."

"No you won't." John broke in again before Scott could finish his sentence "Scott, don't just brush this off. Take the break. If you decide after the meeting you want to come straight home, then contact me and fine, that's your decision. But, if you fancy staying a bit longer, then go for it and just let me know when you are leaving. I'll just tell Father the meeting is still in progress if he asks and he'll be none the wiser."

Scott sighed slightly annoyed, but inwardly pleased at his brothers' thoughtfulness. "Fine. If I decided to stay afterwards you won't hear from me until I'm ready to leave. Got it."

John grinned encouragingly "I hear Virgil had no need to encourage the ladies last year! Have fun Scott. Thunderbird 5 out."

As John signed off Scott checked his heading and laughed quietly to himself. John may be 'smother brother' number 2, but he was certainly getting good at keeping track of them all and their health and stress levels.

Scott thought briefly that he may take John up on his offer, depending on how long the meeting lasted.

Scott made contact with the Airport control tower as he made the preparations to land.

Flying into LAX was all down to timing, and Scott gently lowered the sleek plane onto the runway. As the tyres hit the tarmac, Scott let out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. After hundreds of rescues, meeting people as Scott Tracy made him nervous. He was sure one of these days he would be recognised as one of the IR team.

Scott taxied the small aircraft to the allotted space and quickly did his checks and shut the plane down. Glancing out of his window, he saw the promised car pull up alongside the wing.

Swinging around in his chair, Scott released his belt and picked up his bag before opening the door and climbing down the steps the ground crew had prepared for him.

"Thanks guys. Take care of her will you?" He slipped a few hundred dollars into the man's hand and made his way to the waiting car.

* * *

The aroma of freshly made pancakes and muffins wafted down to the bedrooms on Tracy Island. Grandma Tracy's cooking was legendary. If there was one thing to motivate the Tracy boys, it was Grandma Tracy's cooking!

Gordon was the first one to appear at the kitchen door, arm still in a sling but alert and ready to eat. "Good morning Grandma, what's cooking?"

The old lady smiled at her cheekiest grandson "As if you didn't know young man! Now sit down like a good boy and wait for your brothers." She looked knowingly at the door, and just as Gordon took his seat, Alan appeared followed by Virgil.

"Good morning boys. I've cooked up a feast for you today, seeing how you all missed breakfast for the last two days. Tuck in and enjoy."

As one, the three International Rescue hero's did just that. "Wow Grandma, this is amazing!" Alan complimented her "Shame Scott and John have to miss this." Despite being the youngest, Alan was well aware how much his brothers looked out for him, though it often annoyed him, he always returned the favour.

"Don't worry about Scott, he'll be helping himself to the buffet at the hotel in LA before the meeting." Gordon told him "That's what I would do!"

Virgil shook his head in disagreement. "No he won't. Scott is all business and can be quite scary at those meetings. He won't eat until he gets back."

"Well never you mind about Scott. I'll sort that boy out when he gets home." Grandma Tracy told them. The brothers smirked knowing Scott would be fed no matter what time it was when he got back home.

* * *

At the hotel, Scott had dropped his bag off in the room John had booked for him, before going to find the conference room. He showed his pass and was let into the private room.

He wasn't the first one there.

"Good morning. You must be Scott Tracy." The smartly dressed woman held out her hand. "My name is Patricia Campbell- Watts. I am Mr Corner's secretary. Please do take your seat. Would you like a drink?"

Scott shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms Campbell-Watts." He glanced at the long table set up in the centre of the room and saw his name on one of the cards. "I guess that's me over there. Yes please, I would love a water, thank you."

Patricia smiled at him and nodded. "The others won't be long."

Before she finished her sentence, the door opened and in walked a couple more people. They saw Scott, who had moved towards the table and the young lady who entered, her eyes widened in appreciation and the taller man at her side raised his eyebrows.

"Wow – Scott Tracy, are you a sight for sore eyes! Great to finally meet you." The man walked forward, eager to introduce himself "Names James Corner, Junior. But you can call me Jay." He held Scott's hand lightly and for longer than Scott was comfortable with, but he didn't miss a beat.

"Likewise. Who is your companion?" Scott took the attention away from himself.

"Oh that's my cousin, Eleonore. She just sits in on these things. Don't you darling." Jay winked at her so Scott couldn't see.

"Jay, stop it!" Eleonore laughed lightly and swatted him on the arm playfully "Scott I heard so much about you from Virgil, I couldn't wait to meet you in person." She nudged Jay out of the way "Call me Ellie. I'm just here to learn. Family business and finding my way in the world."

Jay coughed lightly into his hand "Husband finding" and winked at Scott this time, to which Scott went bright red.

Patricia returned to the table and poured water into the glasses of the people in the room. "Please do sit down everyone. Mr Corner and his guest will be here any minute."

They took their seats and Jay chatted causally to Scott about his father's latest plans for the business. Ellie took her seat right next to Scott, and just as Virgil had warned him, she sat exceedingly close to him and her hand rested next to his on the table.

Once again the door opened and in walked a gentleman about the same age as Scott's father, he was followed by a slightly younger looking man who had a frown on his face.

"Mr Corner, Lord Montague." Patricia introduced them to Scott. "Gentleman, this is the elusive Scott Tracy, finally!"

There were looks of amusement from most of the occupants, an embarrassed look from Scott and a scowl on the face of Lord Montague.

"Well, it's about damn blasted time you made the effort to come and see us Mr Tracy." Growled Lord Montague as he strode over to where Scott now stood from the table.

Scott could already feel the light hearted tone of the room drop and knew it would be downhill from there. "Lord Montague, a pleasure to finally have the opportunity to be here." They shook hands and Scott knew it was one of those 'who can squeeze the hardest was the over-dog'. Lord Montague scowled as Scott just gave a small smile as the older man had to release in defeat. Scott had been trained by his father and he'd learnt a few handy things from being in the air force. Male ego was one of them.

Clearing his throat, Mr Corner moved over to greet Scott. "Welcome Scott. How is your father? You are both hard men to get hold of. Both of you seem to be buried so deep in Tracy Industries I'm sure there are secrets you are all hiding!" Though it was said in jest, Scott had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Laughing lightly to hide his uncomfortableness, he replied "We are very busy and we are so involved with the test flights and simulations ourselves, we tend to get carried away." He felt a small hand run lightly down his back, and he turned to find Ellie smiling at him before she return to her seat.

Trying not to look startled at such a bold move, Scott wondered how long he would last as he looked around the room of people.

"Right, let's get down to business then." Announced Mr Corner "Seeing as we have you here now Scott, let's make the most of it shall we? Maybe we should keep you here and not let you go!"

Scott laughed at the attempt to lighten the mood, but he really wanted out of this room now. Then he felt Ellie's hand rest on his lower back. Swallowing hard, Scott replied "Yes. Down to business. What is it that has you so desperate to speak to me about Mr Corner?"

Jay bit his lip in amusement, as he could see what his cousin was up to. He knew there was nothing he could do about it and had seen her effect the toughest of businessmen in her active search for the perfect husband. He wondered how much Scott could put up with.

Lord Montague replied to Scott's question with one of his own. "What do you know of the International Rescue machines?"

Scott felt his jaw drop as his mouth opened in surprise and then clamped shut again, his mind whirling. "Um, what do you mean?" he managed to get out.

* * *

Up in Thunderbird 5, John Tracy was floating towards the control room when one of the alarms went off.

"What now?" he murmured to himself as he made it into the room and brought up the red alert up so he could find out the problem.

"This is International Rescue. Please state your emergency."

"Oh thank god! This is Space Flight 760 on route to restock the settlers on Mars. But our engines have all just died. No idea why and we can't get them back online. Any chance of a tow? We are drifting and we seem to be heading for the GDF Satellite – don't think they'll be too happy if we bump into it."

"FAB. Space Flight 760 I'll send someone up to give you a tow and then get help to fix your engines. Hang tight, International Rescue out."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"This is Thunderbird 5 calling Tracy Island."

Jeff appeared on the hologram, "It seems we have a situation father."

Within 20 minutes, Thunderbird 3 streaked up through the sky and into space with Alan and Kayo along for the ride.

"Any news from Scott yet, John?" Jeff enquired after the emergency recovery was on its way.

"Not yet father. I'll let you know as soon as he is on his way back."

"Thank you, Son. I hope he has an easier time than Virgil had last year." John grinned, they had all heard about Virgil's meeting.

"Scott can handle it, Father. Besides, I booked him a room."

Jeff nearly spluttered out his coffee over the desk. "You did what? Your brother is there for a serious meeting and to keep people from asking questions, not to have a fling with one of our business rivals niece!"

John blushed and quickly realised his words had been misinterpreted, "Not for something like that Father! So Scott can take a short break before flying home. I also thought it would be good if he needed to take cover and hide for a short while."

Jeff felt himself relax as he straight away saw John's logic. "Good thinking, son, as usual. There is something about this meeting that has me on edge though. I just can't put my finger on it."

"He'll be fine, Father." John reassured him. "As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know. Thunderbird 5 out."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weather in LA had been particularly hot this summer and even though it was only mid-morning, it was already scorching hot outside in the streets. Inside the glamorous Ritz Carlton Hotel conference room, which was air conditioned, Scott Tracy found himself break out into a sweat anyway.

His heart started to beat faster in his chest the second Lord Montague's question infiltrated his brain.

"What do you know of the International Rescue machines?"

The beating was so loud in his own body, he wouldn't have been surprised if the whole room heard it thrumming. Scott's mouth felt dry, so he picked up the glass of water in front of him and causally took a large gulp. Swallowing half of it down without choking, Scott felt like he was able to pull himself together and see where this was conversation was heading, and how he could deflect it.

Lord Montague rubbed his chin with his hand as he watched Scott's reaction, he stole a glance over to Patricia who was seated opposite him, waiting to take notes. She inclined her head ever so slightly and pressed the off button on the air conditioning, flicking it to heat instead.

Feeling the change in temperature, she watched Ellie copy Scott and take a swig from her glass as well. All was going to plan so far.

"What I mean, Mr Tracy, is have you ever taken notes on the machines? Have you ever wondered how they work and who designed them? What I am proposing is that we join forces and work out how their technology works and put it to good use on our own designs."

Jay nodded his head in agreement "I for one would love to get my hands on that rocket plane – what a beauty she is! The manoeuvres she performs and the power of her engines is amazing. Just think, if we can replicate and then produce crafts like her. It would be a hit!"

"I think you are certainly on to something Monty," Mr Corner stated, "but you know how tight International Rescue are on their security. They also have the backup of the GDF. It wouldn't be easy to get that information." He paused and looked over to Scott, who seemed to be listening and deep in thought at the same time. "What do you think Scott?"

Scott took a breath deciding how to play it. "I think this is a dangerous subject. The International Rescue organisation is top secret for a reason. Imagine if that information fell into the wrong hands? Of course I would be interested to find out how they do it, who wouldn't? But I'm not prepared to replicate and sell to the general public. Too many risks involved."

He hopped his answer would show that he was not going to be part of this scheme and also that he didn't know much about the IR machines. The hand on his back slowly walked two fingers up his back almost to his neck, and then tracing light circles down to the top of his belt. Scott was sat up tall in his chair and tried to ignore her. Having four younger brothers had its benefits in learning how not to be distracted.

"Mr Tracy," Lord Montague enquired "We did not get you here today for your approval. We are also not here to discuss theft. We have something that will peak your interest. Just from observations, I think we can get hold of some designs from the crafts. We just need a little help from you to do it."

"What Monty means Scott, is will you join with us and make the discovery of the century? Right Monty?" Mr Corner looked to his guest for confirmation. "We just need your help in testing out our theories. We need a test pilot, your reputation exceeds you, and we knew if your father was here instead he would refuse us. What do you say?"

Scott's head was whirling inside. Were they saying they already had information on the Thunderbirds? Did they know who he actually was? Why was it so suddenly very hot in here? His shirt was sticking to his body and his stomach was starting to churn uncomfortably.

He picked up his glass and finished what was left to try to clear his head. Jay broke into his thoughts "Man its hot in here. Did the air con get switched off?" then he too downed his water.

Neither Lord Montague nor Mr Corner had water. "Patricia, would you mind getting a fresh jug of water for the table, and while you're gone, go and ask someone to look at the air conditioning."

She got up and quickly left the room. As she opened the door, a cool draft blew in.

"I think we should all take a short recess people." Jay spoke up as he shrugged out of his jacket. "This heat is making me feel sick."

"Me too" announced Ellie as she stood up. "I need some air. Coming Scott?" She pulled on his arm to get him to stand up. Jay got up as well. "What a way to start a meeting. We'll be back in 10 mins, but this heat is ridiculous." He pushed the sweat off his forehead.

The three of them left the room and instantly felt the relief from the cooler air in the corridor. Scott took the opportunity to escape. He needed to speak to John as soon as possible. He needed more info on Lord Montague.

Pulling out his mobile he glanced at it and made his excuses. "If you would excuse me for a moment, I need to answer this message. Work related."

Ellie was still latched on to his arm. "Don't be too long or I'll come looking for you." She pouted at him, then the colour drained from her face. "I think I need to sit down, I'm not feeling too great."

"I'll be right back" Scott promised. "You are starting to look a little pale. Jay, would you take her arm for me please?"

Jay moved over to his cousin and walked her over to a seating area. "You know something. I feel a little weird too." Jay looked up at Scott. "We'll meet you here and then go back in together. I don't think I can take the heat for too long in that room."

"Sure. No problem. See you guys shortly." With that Scott quickly headed back to the room that John had booked for him. While he was in the elevator, Scott knew something was very wrong. His insides were churning and he felt like he was going to throw up. His head was suddenly feeling light and his vision was blurring. He hopped he could make it back to his room.

The elevator doors slid open and Scott stumbled out, his legs shaking with the exertion. Giving up all pretence of being fine, Scott used the walls to help keep himself up as he moved closer to his door.

He had to get into the room before contacting John on his chronometer. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him talking to his watch. Taking quick, short shallow breaths, Scott managed to fumble with his door key and accessed the room. He weakly pushed the door closed and fell towards the bed, missed and curled in on himself on the floor, panting erratically. As his eyes fluttered shut, his last thought was with his star struck brother.

* * *

Back outside the meeting room, the chair that had occupied Ellie and Jay was now empty. Had Scott been able to return, he would not have found them, for they were not even in the hotel anymore.

The blond haired secretary re-entered the meeting room. The air-conditioning had been returned to normal by Lord Montague. Patricia pointedly asked "So where is everyone?"

Mr Corner looked up at her in surprise, "What do you mean? The youngsters just went outside for a bit of fresh air, didn't you just pass them on your way back? Why don't you go fetch them, they may have gone down to the lobby for a bit. Monty was just about to tell us something interesting."

Patricia left the room and dutifully walked around the hotel and asked if anyone had seen the three missing people from the meeting, but no-one had seen any of them. Unsurprised she went back to report to her employer.

"What do you mean they're gone? Where have they gone? I bet this is Tracy's fault. Probably got himself kidnapped, my son along with him and my niece – what am I going to tell her mother?"

"Calm down, James," soothed Lord Montague "I told you things would get interesting and so they have. I do believe that we should leave now as well. Pointless having a meeting without Mr Tracy and your family here, don't you think?" Lord Montague stood up and straightened his tie. "Now, I suggest we go down to the car park and get in the vehicle that is waiting for us."

"Whatever do you mean? Do you know something I don't?" Mr Corner seethed "Have you taken my son?"

"Now, now, now my friend, all I wanted was your compliance. You are complying, so no harm will come to your family… for now. Keep on like this and we will both profit. What has happened, is my suspicions may have been correct." He turned to face Patricia. "Has it been done?"

"Yes. I am just waiting for confirmation."

"Excellent. Shall we, old chap?" Lord Montague waved his arm to the door and followed a shocked Mr Corner out of the room.

"Patricia, what is this all about? I thought you worked for me? I thought I could trust you!"

"Corner, I never worked for you. You are just a means to an end. We, "she glanced at Lord Montague "have a much bigger prize to catch."

"On second thoughts Patricia." Lord Montague thoughtfully said "I think we should leave James behind. You see, my friend, you have done what I needed to you do. I now have control of you whilst I have your son and I have gained something so much more valuable in the process. You are to stay in this room until I message you with further instructions. DO NOT leave this room and try warn anyone, or your son will lose a limb. Good day."

Pushing the stunned Mr Corner back into the room and closed the door – putting the Do Not Disturb sign up, they left down the back stairs and into the waiting car.

Patricia got out her phone and made the call she had promised earlier.

* * *

Far above the Earth, Thunderbird 3 was performing the simple rescue of towing another spacecraft out of harm's way.

Alan and Kayo secretly enjoyed their time together up in space, even though Alan pulled faces that Kayo had to come along, and Kayo pretended to feel in different about 'babysitting' Alan.

"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 3, we are nearly at the space station now. Just preparing to dock, then we'll be heading back home."

"FAB Alan. This may have been a bit of a milk run, but the practise is good without the pressure." John commented back. "Kayo, what score do you give him now?"

Kayo and John had a running performance test on Alan. He was given a score by Kayo after every mission and John would then rate his overall performance.

"Ooh, I think he scored a cool 8 this time John." She announced, "He had the grappler on target, but moved off with a slight jerk. Could have been a little smoother."

Alan opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, "Wha…! That was your fault Kayo! You blew that whistle in my ear just as I was about to manoeuvre away!"

"Hey, don't blame me for your actions! You have to be prepared for distractions out in the field. I was only testing you." She explained to him.

John smirked "She is right there little brother. I'll add it to his score sheet." Alan frowned in annoyance "Hey don't look so cross Al, the others all had to do this too."

John's communicator with Tracy Island flashed up. "Hey John, any news from Scott? Shouldn't he be out of that meeting by now?" Virgil wanted to hear how Scott had gotten on this year.

"Nothing yet Virg." He replied, working out how long Scott had been out of contact. "He has been radio silent for 4 hours now, so I'm guessing it won't be long before he wants to come back home."

"That's unlike Scott to be so long in a meeting. He's normally able to wrap them up much quicker. Wonder if he's getting a bit of action!" Virgil winked knowingly at his older brother.

Smiling slightly, John answered. "I doubt it. You know Scott likes to chase the women, not be fawned over. I'm actually placing my bet on him resting before heading back. You know him as well as I do, and he is running on empty at the moment. Gordon's accident really shook him up."

"Yeah, it did. Get him to call me when he's on route back, I want all the gory details!"

Laughing openly John reassured him, "FAB Virgil. Keep dad occupied for a bit will you. I want to keep him off Scott's tail for a bit longer if I can."

"Will do. Virgil out."

* * *

Thank you for reading and for leaving a review. More coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Reckless – Chapter 3

A soft groan filled the damp, dark cavern.

"Oh, my head." The woman's weak voice echoed off the walls. "What the hell happened? Jay? Jay? Where are you?"

Another groan alerted Ellie to Jays' whereabouts. "Jay! Wake up!" she encouraged. "Please! Oh God, I think we've been kidnapped!" she was starting to panic as the realisation of the situation set in.

Jay rolled over towards the sound of his younger cousin. "Hey, don't panic, Ellie. Let's take it easy and try to work out what happened and then get out of here… wherever here is…"

"I think we're in some sort of cave. It's freezing." She shivered and then gasped, jumping when Jay's cold hand finally touched her leg.

"Easy. It's just me." Jay soothed. He could feel her trembling and attempted to sit up and move closer to her. Wrapping his arms about her body, they lent close for both comfort and body heat.

"What happened, Jay?" Ellie tried to piece together why they were here, "The last thing I remember is feeling really ill and then I must have passed out in the hotel."

Jay blinked in the dark, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. "I wasn't quite as bad as you. We were grabbed by about four guys and taken down the stairs to the parking lot. Seems like Scott got away. I wonder if it was him they were after?"

"Why would they be after Scott? We're not exactly worthless ourselves you know."

Clearing his throat, Jay continued "No we're not, but then we are also not in the same league as the Tracy's. I've heard they are always at risk of kidnapping, which is another reason you don't see them very often."

"So you recon Scott got away?" Ellie asked, hopefully. "Maybe he saw something and has alerted the authorities?"

"Here's hoping. Come on, can you walk? Let's try and find our way out of here. Maybe contact someone to rescue us."

Jay put his hand on his watch and turned on the night light. "It's not much, but it'll have to do until we can get out of here."

Ellie smiled gratefully at him. "How long have we been missing?"

They both glanced down at Jays watch and waited for their eyes to focus. "Jesus! We've been missing since yesterday morning! Jay, we really need to get out of here." She held back a sob, as Jay squeezed her tight.

"We will. Come on."

They both still felt sick and weak due to the effects of the drug they had unknowingly ingested at the meeting.

Together they slowly got to their feet and leaning on each other, they felt for the wall and followed it along. Stumbling, they started what was going to be a long journey to no-where. The way they had been brought in, was in the other direction and had already been blocked.

There was no way out. They were trapped and didn't know it.

* * *

The control consul up in Thunderbird 5 blinked out a weak signal which caught John's attention.

Floating over to the panel, he focused on the signal to try to boost the power to get a clearer reading.

As he listened, John realised this was going to have to be relayed to International Rescue headquarters.

"This is Thunderbird 5 calling Tracy Island, come in please."

His father's hologram appeared "This is Tracy Island. What news, John?"

"Well Father, it looks like we may be needed just outside of LA, near the Big Horn Mines. I'm picking up pieces of a radio transmission that sounds as if there may have been a cave in. People could still be inside, but I am waiting for them to contact us first. I'm not sure about this one, Father. Something feels wrong. That mine was closed down to the public years ago."

"Alright Son, I trust your instincts. I'll prepare the boys just in case. Keep an ear out and let me know as soon as they ask for help. It could be teenagers breaking in again." He was about to sign off when he remembered his oldest son. "Have you heard from Scott yet?"

Scott had been radio silent for the entire day before and it was mid-morning on Tracy Island.

"Nothing, Father. I think he must have taken me up on the offer of a rest."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but I want him back here ASAP. Contact him John and see that he heads home now."

"Yes, Father. Thunderbird 5 out."

John sighed. At least Scott had one day and night of relief from IR.

"Thunderbird 5 to Scott Tracy. Come in Scott." John contacted his older brother's watch.

Nothing.

No response.

John frowned. That was unlike Scott. Scott was a light sleeper and always responded instantly to calls.

John tried again, and this time used the alarm which Brains had built into the watch, which he knew would vibrate against Scott's wrist.

None of them ever removed their watches.

Still nothing.

John was getting worried and decided to call the hotel to check on his brother the old fashioned way, just in case his brother actually did have company and was unable to answer his call.

"Ritz Hotel, Los Angeles. Stacey speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm calling to see if my brother, Scott Tracy, has signed out of the hotel yet? I've been calling his mobile and he's not answering."

"I'm sorry sir, but I am afraid I am unable to disclose that information. If you give me a room number, I will call ahead and see if he answers the room phone. What is your name please?"

"John Tracy. I made the booking for him, he is in the Liberty Suite on the 36th floor. Please I need to check he is okay."

She could hear the worry in his voice. "Of course, Mr Tracy. Please hold the line while I connect you."

She dialled up to Scott's Suite.

* * *

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

Scott was still on the floor of the suite. He hadn't moved since he collapsed. He had ingested a lot more of the poisoned water than Ellie and Jay.

His watch buzzed hopelessly against his wrist and he didn't even feel it. Sweat poured off him and his breathing was still shallow.

Little did he know that his family were starting to miss him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr Tracy, but there is no answer. Would you like me to send someone up to his suite to check for you? Or you could leave a message here at reception for him to call you?"

John bit his lip as he made a quick decision – Scott could kill him later, but his senses were now telling him something was very wrong – "Yes, please do both. I'll call back in 5 minutes."

John cut the call and contacted Virgil. "Thunderbird 5 calling Virgil."

As expected, he answered straight away. "Hey John, have you heard from Scott? Dads starting to get aggravated that he's not been in contact. I kept him busy for as long as I could."

He then noted John's worried face. "What's happened?"

"Nothing. That's the problem, Virg, I can't get through to Scott at all. Not through his watch or the hotel phone. They're sending someone to his room for me. Do you think you can escape the Island to go and check on him? I feel guilty as I was the one who told him to stay. What if someone has kidnapped him again?"

"Calm down, John. I thought you were also listening in on a possible rescue? Isn't it near LA? What if it turns out we are needed there? You know I can't just leave, and not with Gordon out of action." John deflated in front of him in disappointment.

Virgil ran his hand through his hair, "How about we send Kayo and Gordon? He'd probably benefit from a trip off the island. Plus we may end up heading out that way in a bit on that rescue."

John nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, sure. If you can pass it by Dad. I don't want him to worry and I don't want to get Scott into trouble for not responding, especially if he is just enjoying himself. But at the same time, what if something _has_ happened?"

"Why don't you check his location? Has Brains field tested the new Vitals Reader on the watches yet? Maybe check that as well?"

John's eyes widened as he remembered the new addition Brains made. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

John opened up another screen and pulled up Scott's watch "It's saying his location is in the hotel, so that's a good sign." He carried on and opened the Vitals Reader.

"Virgil." John announced, his voice hard. "If this reading is correct. Scott needs medical assistance right NOW."

John put another call to the hotel and was about to demanded that paramedics be sent up to his brother's suite, when the receptionist told him that the room service maid had just found Scott unconscious on the floor of his suite and an ambulance had been called.

Whilst on the call, he looked back at Virgil who had spoken to their Father.

"What's happened, John?" Jeff demanded, his face grim.

"It's Scott, Sir. I've been unable to make contact with him via the usual channels. The hotel staff have just found him unconscious in his room. Emergency services have been called. What should we do father?"

"Find out which hospital they are sending him to. Then make sure we have a security guard put on him. I don't like this at all." He was about to stride out of the room, when he paused and swiftly turned to face his sons. "Boys, I'm going to contact James Corner and find out what exactly happened at that meeting. I want information and I want it now."

"Dad, let me take Thunderbird Two with Alan, then I can get to the hospital and Alan can fly Tracy 1 back here for you…"

"No son." Jeff stated firmly, "Penny will be here soon and I'll get a lift with her. You stay here as we made have a call out shortly. According to John, it's in the same area."

Virgil sighed "Yes, father."

Jeff smiled at his sons. "I'll bring him home. John, keep an eye on Scott at all times, he is vulnerable to any attack right now."

"FAB Father."

* * *

James Corner stared as the door of the meeting room closed, sealing him inside. He had no idea what to do.

He was in a mild state of shock, how could Patricia betray him like that? Why had Lord Montague misled him and what did this have to do with the Tracy's?

He wanted to call the GPD, but couldn't risk harm to his son and niece, or Scott.

Scott Tracy. It must be something to do with Scott, he thought – or his father Jeff. Why else had Lord Montague been so desperate for him to arrange this meeting? He had been trying for a couple of years and had only ever managed to see Jeff's younger sons, Virgil and Gordon. Neither of them had the knowledge or skills of the business that Jeff and Scott had.

Whispers on the business front, said the younger boys were only sent out when Jeff and Scott were too busy or if the meetings were deemed 'unimportant' but they wanted to have a representative there.

Lord Montague was also obsessed with International Rescue and their technology. In James Corner's and Jeff Tracy's line of business, the IR equipment would make whoever was able to discover the secrets unsurpassable. James had to admit, he wasn't surprised that Scott was uneasy about their proposal. The Tracy's were well respected and were renowned for being descent people.

James waited for about 4 hours before deciding he should at least try to do something. He couldn't stay in this room any longer.

Getting up from the chair, he moved stiffly towards the door and put his hand on the handle to open it.

It didn't budge. Not even an inch. Growling in frustration, he moved back to his seat and poured himself a glass of water. Gulping it back like a whisky, he picked up his phone and flicked it on.

He hoped it had not been tampered with as he remembered that Patricia had had it serviced not long ago, or now thinking about it, she had it rigged.

No service.

"Damn it!" James realised he couldn't even make a call from his mobile. All he could do was wait.

Putting his head down on his arms, he decided he may as well try to get some rest. Surely, someone from the hotel would be up to use or clean the room soon and he would be able to escape then and get help.

Ding-a-ling-a-ding-dong!

His phone chimed suddenly and he sat up in shock and hope when he read the caller id.

Jefferson Tracy.

"Hello Jeff." He began once he had cleared his throat, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "I guess you've finally heard the news and been contacted?"

"James." Jeff replied sternly. "What are you talking about? Start at the beginning, as I want to know what happened to Scott."

"Well, let's just say that I've been a fool. A naïve, stupid fool. Im sorry that I must have been part of a plan to have your son kidnapped. They took Jay and my niece as well…"

"What?" Jeff was confused. What was he talking about? "What do you mean? Scott hasn't been kidnapped. He is on his way to the hospital. He was found collapsed in his room about 15 minutes ago. James, what the hell is going on?"

James let the news sink in. "I don't know Jeff, I honestly don't have a clue. Im stuck in this room since yesterday. Any chance you can get someone to let me out. I think we need to meet up and work out what to do. Don't contact the GDF, my sons life is at risk if you do."

"Hold tight James. I'm coming out to you, on my way to the hospital. We'll sort this out. Jeff out."

* * *

A large fist hit the desk hard.

"What do you mean missing?" A livid voice hissed. "I gave you a simple order and you failed to complete it. You are a complete idiot!"

Lord Montague stood in front of the raging mad man with his hand holding his head in pain.

"We will find him. I've sent Patricia back to LA to the hotel to locate him. We know he hasn't left as Tracy 1 is still at the airport."

"You find him. You bring him to me." The bald headed man growled, his eyes shining with anger. "No-one makes a mockery of The Hood. I will have International Rescues machines. You will help me or die in trying Lord Montague."

"Yes, I will not fail. The prize will be found."

"Be gone! Don't come back until you have fulfilled your side of our bargain." The Hood tilted his head to one side to stare at Lord Montague, suddenly much calmer. "Continue with phase two anyway."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment on your way out! Next chapter out soon!


End file.
